


3:50 PM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:27:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24271324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Reverend Amos Howell and Supergirl proceeded to exchange smiles as they ate lunch.
Kudos: 1





	3:50 PM

I never created DC canon.

Reverend Amos Howell and Supergirl proceeded to exchange smiles as they ate lunch after defeating Gentleman Ghost in Metropolis.

THE END


End file.
